


How... Odd.

by soueikaku



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Oviposition, Smut, i lied its super fluffy, i wanna die, somehwat fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soueikaku/pseuds/soueikaku
Summary: Eggs.





	

Tord lay on his bed, writhing in pain. He was going to lay his eggs soon, and he didn't know if he wanted to tell Tom or not.

Sure, Tom knew what the consequences were of letting go inside the little Norwegian, but, he was in his monster form. Tord, hopefully, assumed he didn't know or was taken over by lust. Tord laid down on his bed, and ran his slightly sharpened fingers over his stretched stomach. It was almost rocky, and he smiled at the thought of what his little offspring might be like. He slowly ran his hand up and over the bumps, savoring the thought of being a father. His somewhat tan skin was rough and almost dusty, in a way, but he enjoyed the texture. Moving his thoughts back to what the real problem was, he let out a sigh. "Dunno what to do, little ones. Do I tell your other father, or what?" Of course the eggs didn't respond, the babies were most likely still blind and deaf. Tord still softly smiled though, and covered his torso with a small red blanket. He heard a small knock on the door.

"Can I come in, honey?" Tord heard the gruff hint to Tom's tone, and gulped. "O-Of course!" He stuttered, cheeks flushing from the sensations of the eggs pushing their way through his body. He may even lay these today... Tord blinked a few times, and ripped at the covers slightly. Tom opened the door, purple tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Hey." He grinned, tongue slightly dripping with violet saliva. His somewhat large hands gripped the door. "How are they?"

Tord's eyes widened, "w-what?"

"The eggs." Tom grinned, closing his eyes happily. His sharp canines hung out of his mouth along with the tongue. "O-Oh, yes... How did you know?" Tom covered his mouth with a claw, and giggled. "It was rather obvious, honeybun!" He wiped his mouth with a jacket sleeve, the jacket being modified to fit his larger body when he was in his half monster, half human form. "As I was saying... How are they?"

"Ah, good... I think today is the today." Tom's eyes flashed white, and he had the biggest smile on his face that Tord has ever seen on the normally depressed hybrid. Tom jumped onto the bed, and ripped off the soft blanket that had been laying on Tord's stomach. Tord let out a small gasp, and Tom licked at his belly in vigor. He let out a small groan, and Tom stopped. Tilting his head, he almost asked for permission. Tord nodded, he needed the stress reliever. It would help introduce him into laying them as well. Tom nuzzled his way into the hair on Tord's stomach, licking at each egg he felt with his muzzle. Tord giggled, and Tom continued to lap at his sensitive tum.

Tom slowly moved his way down, and nuzzled into Tord's boxers. It was clear that the norweigen man had quite the erection, and Tord nodded. Tom quickly pulled down the restraint with his large claws, and picked the mans dick up with them. Tord let out a groan, and Tom began to kiss it, and praising how adorable and cute it had been. It made Tord a melting and flustered mess, but as Tom began to lap at the tip, Tord let out a loud moan. He could feel the eggs begin to shift down into his body... Tom slowly lowered his head down, and took the entire thing itno his mouth. He very lightly grazed his teeth on Tord's cock, and he twitched in pleasure. Tom grinned, and dug his purple claws into Tord's wonderful thighs. Tord came rather quickly.

"Well, I guess it's time!" Tom smirked, cracking his knuckles in reply. As Tord relaxed from his orgasm, he felt the eggs reach their exit, and his eyes popped open in pain. "Hey... Hey... Relax, honeybun." Tom said, with a gentle rub of the mans cheek. "O-Okay..." Tord tried his best to relax his muscles, but it was hard since there were at least 7 eggs trying to pass through his tight ass. Tom glanced at his hole and saw a tiny bit of white. "Here comes number one... Push harder!" Tord desperately tried to shove the blunt object out faster, but had no luck. He gave up for a few seconds, panting in exhaustion. "O-One second...." Tord gasped, ripping at the bedsheets and forehead drenched with sweat. Tom smiled softly, and rubbed small circles into Tord's thighs. "It's alright, take your time."

It took a few minutes before Tord got the first egg out, and Tom sat it down in a nearby basket. It had a pale blue plaid blanket laid down in it. He cooed at the unhatched creature, excited to see what his little offsprings will look like. He moved back to Tord, and realized a little bit of blood had made it's way onto the sheets. "We'll clean you up in a few, but we gotta get the rest out."

They repeated the process for about the next hour and forty-five minutes, until all 7 beautiful eggs had made their way to the basket. Tord had been a mess on the bed, a pool of blood on the sheets near his legs. He was panting, and Tom pecked his face with multiple kisses. "You did amazing, beautiful..." He held the norweigen mans hands in his, and smiled softly. "I love you." Tord looked up at the hybrid haggardly. "L...Love you too..." He let out a weak yawn, and passed out on the bed. Tom let out a small sigh, and fell back into a blank expression.

He grabbed a dark brown towel and cleaned the blood. He decided he would clean up Tord and the bed later on when his lover would be awake. His tail swished around behind him, and he held the basket delicately.

These were his children, his pride and joy. He made these, and his beautiful husband layed them single handedly. Tom was indeed, proud.


End file.
